The field of the present invention is motorcycles and the drive train arrangements therefor.
In the construction of motorcycles, a paramount design consideration has generally been the overall size of the vehicle. A variety of factors contribute to the overall length of the motorcycle. One such factor is the proper location of the driver's footpegs. The pegs are symmetrically disposed on the device for maximum rider stability and control. At the same time, the footpegs must be located such that the rider's feet do not interfere with other components of the vehicle such as the engine.
The width of the vehicle, particularly adjacent the lower portion thereof, is also determined by a number of factors. By reducing the width near the bottom of the motorcycle, banking and overall maneuverability may be enhanced. With shaft drive motorcycles, a shaft must extend rearwardly on one side of the rear wheel from the output of the engine and transmission assembly. Such a shaft adds to the width of the motorcycle at the lower portion thereof such that banking may be restricted.